


A long way home

by scipianne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Albert is an awesome troll, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is suffering, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, everyone is happy eventually, they didn't deserve it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как там Энни? — спрашивает Купер.<br/>— Как там Энни? — спрашивает Боб, и смеется, и голос его (голос Купера) меняется, становится выше, и смех этот в нем — как капли яда.<br/>Гарри думает почему-то (надо же, еще осталась способность думать) — этот голос похож на сожженный пластик; все, чего касается БОБ, сгорает в огне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Есть в мире вещи, которые нельзя осознать полностью во всех их смыслах, которые нельзя постичь разумом, которые не выразить словами. К ним нужно привыкнуть. Нужно примириться с их существованием, весьма болезненным, но если смотреть сверху, если свести все ниточки воедино — так же и весьма справедливым._  
_Нужно прочувствовать их._

 _После света наступает тьма, а после тьмы разгорается свет, ибо не существует света без тени, которую он отбрасывает, и не существует тьмы без искры, которой он порожден._

 

— Как там Энни? — спрашивает Купер.  
— Как там Энни? — спрашивает Боб, и смеется, и голос его (голос Купера) меняется, становится выше, и смех этот в нем — как капли яда.  
Гарри думает почему-то (надо же, еще осталась способность думать) — этот голос похож на сожженный пластик; все, чего касается БОБ, сгорает в огне.  
Когда они врываются в ванную — дверь, скрипя, покачивается на петлях, не выдержав их напора — лицо Купера (БОБа, надо называть его БОБом) перекошено, застыли крестом на нем жуткий разрез улыбки и тонкая полоса крови; одним рывком он приближается к Гарри и бьется лбом о лоб — как о зеркало раньше.  
И смеется. И улыбается.  
Гарри застывает на месте — никогда еще не чувствовал он такого ужаса — БОБ трется щекой о щеку его и воет, совсем по-собачьи. Потом смыкает руки на чужой шее.

Они держат его. Пока — привязанным к кровати, Энди, Хоук, еще несколько людей вместе с ними. БОБ вырывается, кричит что-то невнятное.  
Гарри отмечает: волосы совсем растрепаны, и он — БОБ — сильнее. Двигается по-другому, резче, без привычной мягкости. Рука дока Хейворда опускается Гарри на плечо — не утешает, но отрезвляет; нужно специальную обустроить в участке камеру, без острых углов и твердых поверхностей. Уходя, обернувшись, Гарри видит проступающие синяки на руках Купера под пальцами ребят, вздрагивает. БОБ ухмыляется ему вслед.

Вместе с доком они превращают камеру в комнату психбольницы, объясняясь в основном жестами.  
— Одри Хорн очнулась сегодня, — наконец говорит Хейворд. Голос звучит странно. Звуки звучат странно.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Гарри спустя несколько секунд.  
— Пит еще нет. Он был ближе.  
— Ясно.  
— Бен Хорн вместе с ним, в реанимации.  
Гарри, помедлив, кивает и в третий раз, но слова дока не задерживаются в сознании. Он не смотрит на БОБа, когда того приводят и вталкивают внутрь: тот молчит, и Гарри боится не увидеть в этот раз отличий.

Несколько следующих дней Гарри едва ли не ночует в участке: заваливает себя работой так, что силы остаются лишь на то, чтоб машинально дойти до дома. Работы много. Оживший и заново умерший Эндрю Паккард, весь взрыв в банке, семья Хейвордов, испуганная случившимся с Беном Хорном. Город в страхе и смятении (может ли чувствовать этот всеобщий страх БОБ из своей камеры?). Одри Хорн приходила пару раз, спрятав лицо за вуалью, просилась вниз, в ту камеру. Гарри приобнял ее — это казалось правильным — не пустил.  
Помимо всего, надо было круглосуточно следить за БОБом. К нему внутрь поставили камеры, у двери круглосуточно стояли охранники. Железную решетку на небольшом оконце заменили пластиком — о такой не ударишься. Хоук и Энди приходили туда, пытались смотреть, говорить что-то; долго не задерживались. Гарри не ходил. Замечал то, как на него смотрят подчиненные, чувствовал их жалость, молча злился на это. Что, чорт возьми, делало Гарри таким особенным? Он был другом им всем.  
И неважно, кому было больнее.

Время течет, приспосабливается к полузабытому ритму обыденности. Лео Джонсона находят мертвым в лесах. Шелли готовится к похоронам (и, загодя — к свадьбе). Кэтрин Мартелл просиживает у постели мужа, держа его за руку. Бен Хорн приходит в себя и выписывается из больницы. Донна все еще чурается его; Одри получает письмо из Бразилии и, обрадованная, выбегает на улицу, забыв вуаль. Энни Блэкберн уезжает из города (Гарри не пускает ее. Гарри никого не пускает, и она сдается, может быть, на время, чтобы потом вернуться — но сдается).  
В участке уже не остается бумажной работы, и Гарри сидит в своем офисе, бездумно пялясь на пустые листы.  
В один день рядом появляется майор Бриггс (без особых вступлений, просто оказывается в офисе и ощущается там как нечто неизменное), говорит:  
— Человеческие возможности заканчиваются там, где в игру вступают сверхъестественные существа. Пока же нам следует набраться терпением и стоять на страже порядка, стараясь предотвратить возможные жертвы. Лишь из исключительного доверия к вам лично я могу сообщить — позвольте добавить, что это, безусловно, секретная информация — что мои коллеги и сотоварищи сейчас пытаются отыскать способ полностью оградиться от неведомых нам миров и тем самым обеспечить всечеловеческую безопасность.  
Гарри изображает ответную улыбку. Чорта с два это можно назвать утешающими словами.  
(Слишком похоже на то, как Купер пытался с ним говорить после смерти Джози.)  
Когда майор уже встает и направляется к двери, Гарри спрашивает:  
— А что будет с ним?  
Бриггс вздыхает, не оборачиваясь.  
— Есть вероятность, — говорит он, — что единственным шансом навсегда избавиться от БОБа будет полностью изолировать его от нашего мира. В теле агента Купера.  
— Значит, вам все равно, — шепчет Гарри в закрытую дверь. Чашка, ударившись о дерево, разлетается вдребезги.  
На девятый день он спускается вниз, к камере. Отпускает охранников, прижимается лицом к решетке.  
— Почему ты не отпускаешь его? Ты же заперт здесь, в его теле. Никаких убийств, страха, всего, что тебе нужно.  
БОБ подскакивает к двери, резко, чертик из табакерки — Гарри невольно отшатывается назад. Привыкнуть видеть его, знакомое лицо с безумными глазами — возможно ли?  
— Ты соскучился по нему? — высокий, неестественный голос, — соскучился по нему? Соскучился?  
БОБ наклоняет голову, медленно раздвигает губы в своей жуткой улыбке, потом вдруг вздрагивает, и смотрит пристально и испуганно, и говорит полушепотом:  
— Гарри?  
— Куп? — Гарри просовывает руку сквозь решетку в попытке дотронуться, будто прикосновением можно понять, кто перед ним.  
— Гарри, это я, действительно, мне удалось пробраться сквозь него, поверь мне!  
Гарри проводит рукой по щеке — щеке Купера, тот приближается, смотрит с неясной жаждой во взгляде, вдруг наклоняется — не увидеть лица.  
— Куп, что с тобой, что происходит? — Гарри захлестывает радостью и беспокойством, а Купер издает какой-то странный звук, то ли всхлип, то ли смешок…  
БОБ смеется, лязгает зубами, впиваясь в протянутую руку, заходится жутким хохотом.  
— Такой доверчивый шериф! Он вернулся к тебе, он прорвался сквозь! — смех обрывается так же резко, как и начался, — это то, чего ты хотел? Я исполнил твое желание? Что ты чувствуешь? Ты рад? Ты счастлив? Ты готов захлебнуться слезами радости?  
БОБ тянет руку сквозь решетку, Гарри отстраняется, не давая ему дотронуться до себя.  
— А может, ты боишься? Боишься, что он никогда не вернется? Что у тебя никогда больше его не будет? Буду всегда лишь я? Бойся этого, шериф, о, бойся, потому что РОВНО ТАК И БУДЕТ!  
Когда Гарри уходит — зовет обратно охранников, невнятно что-то отвечает на вопрос, в порядке ли он (по нему видно, насколько нет) — БОБ кричит ему вслед:  
— Зачем уходить, если здесь есть все, что мне нужно?

— Как интересно, — говорит БОБ, — ты ведь хотел его? Ты хочешь его даже сейчас, когда его тут нет? Ха! Наш чудесный правильный шериф — и такой сюрприз!  
Гарри думает: хорошо, что у камер здесь нет звука.  
— Он был моим другом, — отвечает вслух. Он не знает, зачем продолжает приходить, зачем разговаривает с БОБом, поддается на его провокации. Только выходит так, что когда он видит его — среди безумия подмечает знакомые черты — что-то случается с ним, становится трудно и больно дышать — и так каждый чортов раз.  
Гарри думает: кажется, сейчас я понимаю Лору Палмер лучше всех когда-либо ее знавших.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты смотрел на него, — шепчет БОБ, прислонившись к двери с другой ее стороны, — каждый раз. Ты чувствовал этот огонь, да, да, да? Ты сгорал дотла от одного только взгляда, а потом возрождался из пепла. Мне рассказать, что ты думал тогда, что представлял себе? Или ты и так понимаешь, как ты отвратителен, какая грязная твоя душа? И все еще думаешь, что заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего? После всего, что ты представлял себе? Когда ночь темна, и можно притворится, что никто ничего не видит, и и не слышит, и не знает?  
— Заткнись! — кричит Гарри, и БОБ начинает смеяться. Он все время смеется, и смех этот въедается в уши, снится в кошмарах, преследует постоянно, круглосуточно, не отставая.  
— Я все равно расскажу тебе, — БОБ почти кричит, возбужденный и радостный, и начинает рассказывать. Он откуда-то знает все мысли Гарри и переиначивает их, говоря, превращая невинное, светлое, хорошее в мерзость и грязь.  
Гарри не знает, зачем продолжает слушать, но не уходит.

Маргарет однажды приходит, кладет руку ему на плечо, смотрит сочувственно, говорит:  
— Я понимаю, — тихо и печально, но без грамма жалости, и за это Гарри ей безмерно благодарен, — я потеряла мужа в огне.  
Они сидят вместе в тишине — недолго, а когда она уходит, Гарри, усмехнувшись, думает: если бы он ограничился разговорами с поленом. Эх, если бы.  
Хоук практически полностью берет на себя обязанности шерифа и пытается с Гарри поговорить, как-то ему помочь. Вместе с ним — Эд, обеспокоенный (а ему и своих проблем по горло хватает). Гарри их обрубает на полуслове. Говорит, что может сам позаботиться о себе. Обещает, что все будет хорошо.  
БОБ смеется, смеется, смеется, называет его лжецом.

— Он не доверял тебе, — говорит БОБ, — он не говорил тебе про твою маленькую подружку, он скрывал, что она его подстрелила. Маленькая милая Джози. Ты еще помнишь ее? Может, скучаешь? Лежишь без сна долгими ночами, виня себя в ее смерти? Ведь это убил ее, свою маленькую Джози, так похожую на мальчика — ууу, вот это называется скрытые желания!  
— Я любил ее, — Гарри сидит возле двери, закрыв глаза ладонями. Может, можно к этому привыкнуть. Пропускать через себя, не вслушиваться, не видеть черноты, не видеть БОБа, лишь пытаться найти отголоски настоящего Купера там, внутри, найти — и вытащить его, и спасти его.  
— Разве? Правильный, добрый шериф и самая красивая девушка в городе. Звучит фальшиво, не находишь? А когда она бросила тебя, помнишь, и ты кричал вдогонку, что любишь — потому что так положено, принц становится на колени и просит принцессу вечно быть вместе — разве не были тогда твои мысли уже заняты кое-кем другим? А потом ты угрожал ей своим пистолетом, ей, беззащитной, и она умерла — ммм, как я тогда развлекся! Это было так вкусно!  
Гарри встает и смотрит в чужие (такие знакомые) глаза, Гарри хочет, чтобы он замолчал, Гарри верит в то, что он прав — хоть немного, Гарри винит себя в смерти Джози, и это больно.  
Гарри думает: пожалуйста, Куп, будь там, пусть все это будет не зря, пожалуйста, вернись и обними меня, хорошо, кажется, я не справляюсь больше.  
БОБ хихикает, гладит его по лицу, тянется с поцелуем.  
(Это — самое мерзкое.)  
Гарри думает: Лора Палмер жила так шесть лет. Долгие, долгие годы.

Гарри не любит зеркала. Ему не нравится видеть себя в последнее время.  
В один день он не выходит из дома. Нет работы — нет БОБа, нет БОБа — нет Купера, и последнее плохо, но Гарри нужно зацепиться за какой-то кусочек нормальности, нужно немного покоя. Он бездумно ходит по комнатам, пытается убираться, разбирает залежи грязной посуды, складывает одежду, вешает на стену, наконец, фотографию Купера, разбирает старые записи. На кухне неожиданно находит почти пустую бутылку виски и приканчивает ее. Это странно: кажется, он не пил с самой смерти Джози.  
(Купер не хотел, чтобы он пил. Даже если все шло очень плохо.)  
Зрение немного расфокусировано, но он продолжает уборку. Приятно наконец занять себя каким-то делом, пусть и не требующим работы мозгами. Гарри заканчивает со столом, смотрит на время — 11:20, моргает — 11:29.  
Девять минут исчезли.  
Медленно он опускается на стул, вдох-выдох, и тут вдруг видит лист бумаги перед собой, который еще секунду назад (девять минут назад) был абсолютно чист. Карандаш лежит рядом, и писал явно он сам, только почерк чужой.  
И почерк ему знаком.  
«Гарри, у меня нет времени на доказательства. Я еле смог завладеть твоим телом и не знаю, сколько это может продолжаться. Я заперт, Гарри, заперт в Черном Вигваме, в то время как, насколько я предполагаю, БОБ разгуливает на свободе в моем теле. Душа человека, сознание, все, что не является физическим, основано на двух основных чувствах — любви и страхе, и две эти составляющие меня долгое время существовали отдельно, борясь друг с другом. Сейчас я — снова я, и это позволило мне хотя бы ментально вырваться из моего заключения. Души, попадающие сюда обычным путем — умерев — пройдя это испытание, отправляются дальше, для меня такой возможности нет: я еще жив, но и вернуться в мир я не могу, пока есть БОБ обладает физической формой. Это все, что я смог выяснить, и надеюсь, это поможет, но на случай, если мне не удастся выбраться и как-либо иначе связаться с тобой больше: Гарри, я люблю тебя.  
Это единственная правда, которая у меня осталась. Соединив свой страх и свою любовь и посмотрев на то человеческое, что есть во мне, я увидел тебя.»

Только выйдя на улицу, Гарри видит майора Бриггса. Без малейшего удивления подходит к нему, здороваясь.  
Тот говорит:  
— Я хотел предупредить, завтра в полдень сюда приедет команда ученых, сумевших создать полноценно функционирующий барьер. Они планируют оградить им известный нам вход в Вигвам, а кроме того — камеру, в которой содержится агент Купер. Впоследствии этот барьер невозможно будет разрушить с обеих сторон.  
Гарри кладет руку ему на плечо и кратко благодарит.  
Этой ночью он не может спать. Полнолуние, и небо черно как кофе. Гарри говорит себе: его жизнь и душа зависят от того, насколько умным я окажусь, насколько правильно я поступлю.

На следующий день — утро, до приезда ученых майора Бриггса — Гарри идет в участок. Он полон решимости. Он, чорт возьми, слишком долго ничего не делал. Он спускается вниз, привычным маршрутом, заглядывает сквозь небольшое окно, БОБ говорит ему что-то — что-то такое неважное, ничего уже не важно, раз Гарри Трумэн принял решение — Гарри достает пистолет и стреляет, прижав дуло к чужому лбу.  
Вдох.  
Раз, два, три. Трех выстрелов должно хватить, хорошее число, значимое.  
Вместо мертвого тела — горстка сухого серного пепла.  
Выдох.


	2. Chapter 2

Он просыпается и сразу понимает, что все изменилось. Еще не открыв глаза.  
Там он никогда не просыпался. Вряд ли он спал, сон нужен живым людям, а не мятежным духам. Там он никогда не чувствовал физической боли, не чувствовал тяжести своего тела, неудобства позы.  
Сейчас же у него болит все тело, и замерзли ноги, и невероятно чешется нос. Он тихо смеется перед тем как открыть глаза. Комнату, в которой он проснулся, он никогда раньше не видел: здесь много света и жуткий бардак. На большой кровати рядом с ним спит Гарри. Почему-то, в одежде. Наверное, просто сидел рядом, да так и заснул.  
Он встает — это оказывается довольно сложным, ноги гудят и отказываются стоять ровно — и осматривается немного. Очевидно, он в доме Гарри. Он замечает свою фотографию на стене, чуть ниже — листок со своим письмом. Понимает, что прошло немало времени с тех пор, как писал его — листок выглядит не очень новым. Чуть ниже, другим почерком, явно позже:  
«Я тоже тебя люблю.»  
Он улыбается, смотрит на спящего Гарри, фиксирует сильное желание его поцеловать. Не удерживается.  
Гарри, конечно, просыпается, отстраняется, трет глаза, смотрит сумасшедше и радостно и будто не может поверить.  
— Сколько меня не было? — голос непривычно охрипший.  
— Семь месяцев был БОБ, — отвечает Гарри, — и потом год ты был в коме.  
Они обнимаются. Пожалуй, слишком крепко — так, будто от этого сейчас зависят их жизни.

— Хоук стал шерифом, — рассказывает Гарри, — я был совсем бесполезным. Несколько одержим тобой. Ребята помогали с деньгами, хотя у меня и так оставались кое-какие сбережения, но им трудно было отказать. Сначала, конечно, все радовались. Думали, еще пару дней — и ты очнешься, потребуешь чашку кофе и пончики. Люси несколько дней ставила рядом с тобой огромную чашку — надеялась, запах поможет. У нее, кстати, мальчик, назвали Джимми, Энди безумно счастлив. Потом — устали, наверное. Маргарет приходит иногда, приносит печенье. Одри, конечно, забегает раз в неделю. Говорит, если ты не очнешься к ее свадьбе, она тебе голову оторвет. И мне заодно.

Как-то так выходят, что они не разлучаются ни на секунду. Пытаются постоянно касаться друг друга. Быть уверенными, что все это — реальность. Быть уверенными друг в друге.  
Конечно, когда-нибудь это пройдет, когда-нибудь старые раны затянутся, воспоминания померкнут. Когда-нибудь.

Купер впервые надевает костюм на свадьбу Одри. Это странно, как неожиданный прилив ностальгии. Так же чувствуется и общение с Одри: она повзрослела, изменилась, но многое в ней осталось тем же. Сложно не чувствовать восхищения при виде нее, счастливой, изумительно красивой, влюбленной. Она все еще называет его своим специальным агентом, целует в щеку и обещает писать длинные письма.

Гарри ничего не рассказывает про семь месяцев с БОБом. Дейл не спрашивает. Гарри взамен ничего не спрашивает про Вигвам. Доверие важно для них обоих: они доверяют друг другу самим справляться со своими демонами.

Первое время они наслаждаются тишиной своих жизней (своей жизни): они приходят в себя, они ищут себя, они разговаривают, изредка ходят рыбачить или просто гулять по округе, любуясь видами, они наслаждаются прикосновениями, друг другом, миром вокруг. Это немного похоже на растянутую во времени медитацию. Это спокойно. Это хорошо. Это счастливо.  
Это невероятно, безмерно, ужасающе скучно.  
Люди, привыкшие защищать и чувствовать ответственность за многие жизни, привыкшие к постоянной борьбе с воплощениями зла, видящие свое призвание в этом — разве могут они успокоиться тихим счастьем на двоих?

— Одна из проблем, — однажды утром говорит Купер, — что я точно знаю, когда умру. Не спрашивай, это будет неправильно; к тому же, это еще не скоро. Но мне сложно жить, не двигаясь, не делая ничего, не принося пользу людям. Это главная моя задача, мое призвание — спасать, искать, наказывать. Знать, сколько времени мне отведено, и не пытаться сделать все возможное для этого мира — ужасно разочаровывающе.  
— Ты можешь пойти обратно в ФБР, — спокойно говорит Гарри, разводя руками, как всегда находя самый простой ответ, — если тебе нужно мое одобрение — держи.  
Впрочем, Купер не успевает ничего сделать: в тот же день в Твин Пикс приезжает Альберт Розенфилд.  
Заходит к ним в дом с выражением лица еще более недовольным, чем обычно, обнимает Гарри, говорит:  
— Они предложили Гордону повышение, — таким тоном, будто кого-то хоронит, — ему нужно придумать себе замену, и временно он поставил меня. Куда катится этот мир? И у нас нехватка людей, я вернулся в этот ваш клуб юных натуралистов с предложением работы.  
— Альберт, я готов на 100%. Скажи лишь, когда начинать, и…  
— Куп, с чего ты взял, что я говорю о тебе? Гарри, что скажешь?  
— Определенно за, Альберт, — Гарри едва удерживается от смеха. Купер смотрит на них двоих с таким видом, будто ему только что запретили пить кофе всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Конечно, ты можешь предложить кандидатуру своего напарника, и мы рассмотрим все варианты, — продолжает Альберт, — а если серьезно, Куп, тебе нужен кто-то, сдерживающий твою вопиющую неадекватность. Что ж, джентльмены, прощайте. Все бумаги оформите сами, у меня есть более интеллектуальные занятия на эти выходные.

Уезжая из Твин Пикс, специальный агент Дейл Купер, ФБР, чувствует себя полным энтузиазма и предвкушения, и никаких кошмаров. Его напарник, агент Гарри Трумэн, как и всегда, рядом, смотрит на него с восхищением. Он уезжает, чтобы приехать куда-то еще, и это знакомо, и так было долгие годы, но впервые, пожалуй, он уезжает, чтобы потом вернуться.


End file.
